Camping:Two Weeks in Hell
by JinXed4eva
Summary: Everyone is going on a Camping trip,when things go soo wrong will this fun camping trip turn into a horrible nightmare?Will friendships and relationships survive?Read&Find out!


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hey whats up this is a story i have been thinking about to write and well give it a chance!  
This takes place grades 10 and 11 Please review and hope u enjoy!  
Oh and This is JinXed4eva,and XElvishXGirlX,  
I(JinXed4eva)mostly write the drama's and XElfishXGirlX writes comedy's (She is very good at them)**  
_so hope u enjoy  
_  
**Disclaimer:Dont own Degrassi or ever will  
**  
Summary:Everyone is going on a camping trip,when things go soo wrong will this fun camping trip turn into a horrible nightmare,will friendships or relationships survive?Read and Find out!  
  
XX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1-The announcement  
**  
Emma sat in her seat.She was so bored.She then ran her fingers through her layered blonde hair.She had a green spaghetti strap top with a jean skirt.  
She looked around the classroom.Her friends hadn't come in yet.Tobey was there but she didn't feel like talking to him.Sean was there but in her opinion he was an ass.She hated that he was all in his gang phase.Then there was Liberty..She was still sometimes anoying-  
_'Wait let me take that back she is always anoying_!'Emma thought.But the fact that she was headed towards her she had no choice.  
"Hey Emma,boy where is everyone?"Liberty asked.She had some overalls with a pink shirt.  
"How should I know?"Emma asked.  
"Well anyway,Mr.Armstongs math test was hard wasn't it?"Liberty said.  
"Yeah I guess."Emma said.'Please shut up'Emma thought.  
"No!"  
Emma turned her head and reconized the voice.  
"Too bad I won!"  
She then smiled and looked towards the door.  
"J.T you won by a second."Manny laughed.She had a pink halter top with some jean pants.She had calmed down a bit but to people Manny was still the school tramp.  
"Nope I won by ten seconds your too slow!"J.T joked.He had his blue hawaii shirt with a dark blue long sleaved shirt under.His hair was the same way and nobody else would have it any other way.  
"Yeah whatever."Manny said as she smiled when she saw Emma.  
"Hey Em."Manny said.  
"Hi."Emma said.  
"Hey Em."J.t said.  
By now Liberty got up to talk to Tobey.  
"Gee I thought I was gonna die if you guys hadn't come."Emma laughed.  
A few more students came in.Then Chris came in.  
He sat next to Emma.  
"Hey Em."He gave her a quick kiss.  
"Hey."Emma blushed.  
Manny grinned and as turned to J.T to talk to him.  
"Okay class since the wiring has been messed up we cant get annoncements for today so I will read them outloud.Grades 10 and 11 will be having a camping trip and trip slips will be passed out and that the Degrassi Spirit Squad is having thier practices durring p.e and that is it."Ms.Kwan said.  
J.t,Manny,Emma,and Chris looked at each other.  
"We have to go!"Manny said.  
"Yeah I mean come on!"Chris said.  
"I think I can go if I don't have to baby sit."Emma said.  
"I can go no question."J.T said.  
"So we all are going right?"Chris asked.  
"Yeah."Manny said.  
"What's so great about a camping trip?"Sean said out loud.  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
"If you dont' want to go then don't."Emma said.  
"Whatever."Sean mumbled.  
"I can't belive I was ever with him."Emma whispered to Manny.  
Manny giggled.  
"Well that's not what you used to say."She whispered.  
"Keyword '_used_'."Emma said.  
She looked at Sean and noticed he turned his head.  
_'Was he looking at me?_'Emma thought.  
  
At the same time Mr.Simpson was reading the announcements.  
Paige then frowned.Hazel looked at her.  
"What happened Paige?"Hazel asked.  
"Well it's Spin what do you think he talks about?"Paige said.  
"Well he is with his guy friends,let him have some space."Hazel said.  
"-Grades 10 and 11 will be having a camping trip and trip slips will be passed out and that the Degrassi Spirit Squad is having thier practices durring p.e and that is it."Mr.Simpson said.  
Craig then looked at Marco,Jimmy and Spinner.  
"You guys you know what this means?"Craig asked.  
"Duh!Weekend without parents."Jimmy said.  
"The outdoors."Marco said.  
"And our girlfriends,all alone under the stars."Spinner said.  
Jimmy laughed but then looked at Craig and Marco.  
"Oh well uh and we can hang out with-us...and"Spinner said.  
Craig sighed as he looked as Ashley giving him a _what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at_ look.  
"she still won't get over it."Craig moaned.  
"Don't worry about it."Spinner said.  
"I won't!"Craig said."Just wished she would get over it.I'm starting to think she's obsessed."  
"Dude she is obsessed."Spinner laughed.  
Paige must've heard because she gave Spinner a dirty look.  
  
Ellie then gave Ashley a look.  
"Ash come on just forget it."Ellie said.  
Ashley then sighed."Whatever."  
Ellie shook her head.  
"So you and Sean?"Ashley asked.  
"Not so good I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything."Ellie mummbled.  
"Fine."Ashley said.  
"Ashley Kerwin will you pass out the slips?"Mr.Simpson asked.  
"Sure."Ashley replaied as she got up.  
Craig then turned to Marco.  
"We're going right?"he asked.  
"Well duh of course."Spinner laughed.  
"Good."Craig said.  
Ashley then gave the trip slip to Craig.He didn't even look at her.Just kept talking.  
"Whatever."Ashley whispered.  
  
**RING RING**  
  
Emma and Manny walked out of the class.  
"So anyway we have so got to go shopping!"Manny smiled.  
"Shopping for camping?We have a chance to see the outdoors!"Emma smiled "Yeah..I guess..."Manny said.  
Emma then laughed.  
"I'm just kidding we do need to go shopping."Emma said.  
"Well we need to look good."Manny grinned.  
"For who might I ask?"Emma asked.  
Manny gave her a confused look.  
"For...me?"Manny said.  
J.T then passed by walking with Chris.  
Emma then moved her head in thier direction.  
"Chris?!No he's yours and not my ty-"  
"No J.T!"Emma said.  
"Oh,he is just a really good friend."Manny said.  
"Well he still likes you it's so obvious."Emma said.  
"Really?Wow I would-I can't."Manny said suddenly.  
"Why not?"Emma asked.  
"He deserves better."Manny said.  
"Better?"Emma asked."If this is about-"  
"Emma I don't want to hurt him again."Manny said."Change subject."  
Emma then stared ahead.  
"What?"Manny asked.  
She then saw Craig he smiled at Manny.  
"We better go."Emma said.  
Manny then looked at Emma.  
"Actually I need to go talk to him."Manny said.  
"Your doing it to yourself."Emma said as she walked away.  
  
Ashley and Ellie were walking when they saw Marco talking to Dylan.  
Ellie sighed.  
"I wish Marco wouldn't spend so much time with him."Ellie mummbled.  
"Gee El almost sounds like your jealous."Ashley said.  
"I'm not."Ellie said,"I just miss him."  
"I see well go talk to him."Ashley said.  
"I can't he's with...his boyfriend."Ellie almost had to stuggle to say the last part.  
"Well you have Sean."Ashley said.  
"Ash I told you not to say anything okay."Ellie said.  
"Alright don't get so mad."Ashley said.  
Ellie just gave Ashley a dirty look and walked away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX What did you think trust me it will get more interesting I just need your reviews!  
Next chap is the day before the trip and the bus ride there.  
Here's a little sneek peek

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Craig had all his things ready he had his black jacket with some jean pants.  
He got his things and headed out the door.  
He went to the school it was around 7:10 am and it was freezing.  
Almost everyone was there.  
Emma was shivering and Chris was hugging her to keep her warm.  
"I wish I had brought my think pink jacket."Manny whispered.  
"Sorry Manny if I had another jacket I would give it to you but Emma is still shivering like a bald puppy. Emma socked Chris lightly.  
"Ow you sock like a boy."Chris said.  
She socked him again."I can do harder."  
Chris laughed as he hugged Emma.  
  
Craig was about to walk up to Manny when J.T came.  
"You look cold."J.T said as he put his sweater on her.  
"Thank you."Manny said.  
"Anytime."J.T smiled warmly.  
Emma gave Manny a grin.Manny rolled her eyes.  
"SO anyways I again am left partnerless."Manny moaned.  
"I see,well me too."J.T said.  
"Oh."Manny smiled.  
"So do you wanna be my partner?"J.T asked.  
Manny looked at him with shock.  
"Really?I'd love that!."Manny said.She then looked at Craig who looked away,trying to fix his camera.  
'Great,now I feel guilty'Manny thought.  
  
"Honeybee it's so cold!"Paige said.  
Spinner had his arms wrapped around her.  
"I'm trying to keep you warm."Spinner said.  
Paige smiled and kissed Spinner on the lips.  
"Gee even your lips are cold."Paige said.  
Spinner grinned.  
She then got his bennie and ran.  
"Hey get back here!"Spinner yelled.  
Ellie and Sean laughed.  
"So yeah."Sean said.  
Ellie just looked at him with concern.  
"Sean are you into this camping trip..with me?"Ellie asked.  
"Sure."Sean said without looking at her.Then Emma and Chris passed by,both laughing and hugging.He then got Ellie and he was about to kiss her.  
"I don't think you are."Ellie replied as she walked towards Ashley.  
"El!"Sean yelled.  
But Ellie ignored him.  
Marco noticed.He then followed her.  
"El,what's wrong?"Marco asked.  
**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

** OKay trust me the chap is better but I don't wanna give too much away hope u enjoy!  
please review!!**


End file.
